The present invention relates to improvements in apparatus for treating X-ray films, and more particularly to improvements in means for converting X-rays into radiation which darkens X-ray films. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in flexible laminates wherein a plate-like carrier supports a fluorescent layer and which can be used in cassettes for X-ray films or at the exposure stations for X-ray films which are not stored in cassettes.
It is known to maintain the plate with the fluorescent layer at a fixed distance from (i.e., in requisite contact with) an X-ray film while the film is stored in a cassette by providing the cassette with a magnetic layer which cooperates with a ferromagnetic foil. The magnetic layer attracts the foil whereby the plate and the fluorescent layer, both disposed between the magnetic layer and the ferromagnetic foil, are urged against the magnetic layer which, in turn, is mounted on the bottom wall of the cassette. Flexible plates of the just outlined character are known as intensifying screens and contribute significantly to the making of sharp X-ray images. In most instances, X-ray films are stored in cassettes for convenient manipulation preparatory to and/or during transport to the exposure station as well as during transfer from the exposure station to the developing station. However, it is also known to operate without cassettes, i.e., X-ray films can be stored in a magazine, withdrawn from the magazine for delivery to the exposure station, and transferred from the exposure station to the developing station. The exposure station is then provided with the aforediscussed plate having a fluorescent layer to convert X-rays into radiation of the type which is capable of darkening an X-ray film. The requirements regarding proper contact between an X-ray film and the plate with a fluorescent layer thereon must be satisfied irrespective of whether the X-ray film is or is not stored in a cassette.
German Pat. No. 1,112,887 discloses a cassette for X-ray films wherein a plate-like flap of elastomeric material exhibits magnetic properties and cooperates with an iron foil which is attached or otherwise applied to the bottom wall of the cassette. As a rule, the iron foil is bonded to the bottom wall and is likely to be scratched or otherwise damaged when the cassette is in use. Replacement of a damaged iron foil is time-consuming and expensive. In most instances, such replacement involves scraping the remnants of a damaged iron foil off the bottom wall of the cassette prior to bonding of a fresh foil to the cleaned bottom wall.